<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been blossoming alone over you by kuroosterss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091779">i've been blossoming alone over you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosterss/pseuds/kuroosterss'>kuroosterss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka fluff except maybe not, M/M, Mitski's pink in the night playing on repeat in my brain, Multi, Post-Timeskip, in which bokuto's internal monologue may or may not be too articulate for his canon character?, kuroken makes an appearance?, maybe some osaaka, no major character death but /almost/ major character death???? maybe?, who knows what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosterss/pseuds/kuroosterss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite every urge to hold Akaashi as close as possible, Bokuto feels he must let him go. Sometimes flowers just don’t do the trick.</p><p>
  <em><br/>I glow pink in the night in my room<br/>I've been blossoming alone over you<br/>And I hear my heart breaking tonight<br/>I hear my heart breaking tonight<br/>Do you hear it too?<br/>It's like a summer shower<br/>With every drop of rain singing<br/>"I love you, I love you, I love you"<br/></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've been blossoming alone over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a daisy kind of day. Not only were they in season, but they seemed to be harbingers of some of Bokuto’s best games. Akaashi knew this, had logged this in his mental journal, had made sure to wipe the tips of the stems so as not to leave a trail of drops on the gymnasium floor.</p><p>--</p><p>The routine didn’t start with Bokuto’s first game. In fact, Akaashi didn’t even make it to his second game. But on the third, he walked into the stadium two towns over, carrying a loose bouquet of flowers. It wasn’t a surprise--they had texted just hours earlier about the best route to the stadium--but Bokuto had a way of lighting up as though life dropped the pleasantest of surprises around every corner. He had asked Akaashi to come, since he was within two hours of Akaashi’s city apartment.</p><p>“It’s only right that you come,” he told Akaashi over the phone a few weeks prior, “what else is a boyfriend good for?”</p><p>Akaashi could sense his teasing smile through the phone.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to convince me. I’ve had the train tickets since they released MSBY’s schedule.”</p><p>“Really?” Bokuto was surprised, of course, even at something as certain as this. Surprised, but not quite.</p><p>--</p><p>It was a daisy kind of day when Bokuto scored his 250th kill, two seasons into his professional career. Akaashi, on the bleachers, couldn’t resist jumping up as the ball slammed to the ground. He shouted, punched the air in celebration, then sat down, collecting himself in the hopes that nobody had seen. Bokuto had seen.</p><p>Akaashi, pushed his falling glasses up the bridge of his nose, leaned over his knees, and folded his hands in front of his face, obscuring his smile. He rarely lost his composure, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t excitable.</p><p>He was excited for the new manga he was editing. For once, he happened upon a fresh storyline that surprised him. The protagonist follows his brother into the belly of an underworld haunted by spirits, but finds himself allying with the spirits his brother was tasked with destroying. He hadn’t been absorbed in a work of fiction like that since he read <em>Kafka on the Shore</em>. The freedom of leaving behind a dull world called to him. There was something about the tension between love and duty that made him ache. He would learn that they were not separate entities.</p><p>He was also excited about the dinner he and Bokuto had planned for after the game. There was a new French fusion restaurant with experimental food that neither of them really cared about, but had an unparalleled view of the mountains.</p><p>--</p><p>There was something special in the mountains--for both of them. The first time Bokuto ever admitted his very obvious feelings for Akaashi was after a sweaty hike in spring. The earth sprung around them in verdant splashes of color and bugs loomed in constant view.</p><p>“Whew,” Bokuto said, fanning himself with his loose t-shirt. “I’m stinky,” he laughed. He poured some of his water over his head to cool down.</p><p>“Yeah, you kind of are,” Akaashi confirmed, shooting him a sly smile.</p><p>Bokuto splashed some water his way. Akaashi dodged it, but some water caught the back of his thigh as he twirled out of its trajectory. The cold sent a chill up his spine.</p><p>“But you still like me,” Bokuto said, taking aim again. This time he got him square in the eye. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aiming for your face.”</p><p>Akaashi wiped at his eye, it was already watering, but it was nothing to complain about.</p><p>“You know, for a nationally-ranked ace, I would think your aim would be better. Besides, who says I like you?” There was no bite to this remark--he was simply asking a question.</p><p>Panic flashed across Bokuto’s face, before he regained composure, beaming a smile at his setter. “I didn’t mean it like that. You know, I like your sets, you like my spikes. I like spending time with you. We just get along really well! I think it’s mutual--like Hinata and me!”</p><p>“We’re like...you and Hinata,” Akaashi trailed off, and rubbed his sunburnt neck. He welcomed the sting. The mountains enchanted him from this angle, and Akaashi’s eyes clung to the birds circling a faraway peak. He needed something other than Bokuto to catch and hold his gaze. He was so transfixed on the two birds circling one another that he didn’t hear Bokuto walk to the empty space beside him.</p><p>“Actually--” Akaashi could hear Bokuto’s deep inhale between words. “Actually, I think I like you more than I like Hinata.”</p><p>He didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Didn’t know what to do with his hands, shoved so deep into his pockets he was worried he would rip a hole. He knew he shouldn’t let the silence settle, but he didn’t know what to fill it with. Bokuto didn’t handle silences well, but Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to break it.</p><p>“I think I like you more than anyone, really.”</p><p>The birds were still circling, but their pace had slowed, as though they were measuring one another. Perhaps they, too, were relishing the soft slopes of the landscape.</p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath, realizing that nothing he could say in the moment would convey the warm swell of his heart. He leaned into Bokuto, who was still standing nervously beside him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his head beneath Bokuto’s chin and smiled against his damp shirt. There was no hesitation as Bokuto squeezed his arms around his friend and rested his chin against the softest tuft of hair. Bokuto spotted the birds in the distance right as they landed on a neighboring mountaintop. Something within him settled at his core and he breathed in the sweat and soil of the earth. After a minute, Akaashi loosened his grip and looked up at him, a goofy grin washed across his lips.<br/>“You are kind of stinky,” Akaashi joked. Bokuto pushed him away and laughed, but Akaashi grabbed his hand and pulled him back into an embrace. He wasn’t ready to let go yet. They still had a few hours with the sun.</p><p>--</p><p>Akaashi waited for Bokuto on the bench outside the stadium. It had been thirty minutes since the team retreated to the locker rooms. He usually comes racing out the door after fifteen minutes, eager to go on whatever adventure they have planned that evening. He wished he had brought a book, or at the very least his headphones. Perhaps he should have brought another jacket, the air was settling into a chill on his skin.</p><p>He was lost in imagining a backstory for the family eating on the curb of the gas station across the street when the doors behind him swung open.</p><p>“Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” snapped him from his daydream and he turned just in time to see Hinata jumping into the seat beside him.</p><p>“Long time, no see,” he said, slapping his back, a bit harder than Akaashi would have preferred.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata. Great game today,” Akaashi said, scooting an inch away, but patting his friend’s head. His hair was still wet from the shower.</p><p>“Thanks, did you see that one save I made--their number five’s line shot was killer. But not fast enough to get by me,” Hinata beamed and stared off into space, reliving the newly-formed memory. In some ways, he would always look like he was still in school. The wonder never dies.</p><p>“It was a pretty impressive dig, I’ll give you that. Where’s Bokuto?”</p><p>“He’s coming, Atsumu was still trying to convince him to come out with us tonight.” Ah, Akaashi sighed, that’s what’s taking so long.</p><p>The door behind them swung open and voices flooded the sidewalk.</p><p>“Hey, Akaashi,” Atsumu said, shooting him his most charming grin, “ I’ve got a question!”</p><p>He took the seat beside him and Akaashi, sandwiched between Hinata and Atsumu, turned around to catch Bokuto’s eye.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to tell Bokuto that you wouldn’t mind postponing your plans to come out for drinks and celebrate his 250th kill. You wouldn’t mind, right? It’s not every night that he makes team history.”</p><p>By now, Bokuto had bent over the bench, draping his arms over Akaashi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Honey, please tell Atsumu that we have plans. And that we have some yummy, weird French food calling our name.” Bokuto kissed his cheek, the scent of his shampoo lingering on his skin. "Also, are these for me?" He fingered the bouquet cradled in the crook of Akaashi's elbow.</p><p>“We were going to try that rooftop restaurant. But it’s getting a bit chilly,” Akaashi knew Bokuto was itching to celebrate. He never passed up an opportunity to socialize, and he figured this was no exception. Who was he to take that elation from him? “Why don’t we all celebrate Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“Yes!” Atsumu high-fived Hinata over Akaashi’s lap.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Bokuto said, squeezing Akaashi’s shoulders. He released his grip and took off the jacket he was wearing, draping it over his boyfriend. Akaashi placed his hand over Bokuto’s.</p><p>“I’m sure,” he said, turning with a grin. He wouldn’t take this from Bokuto. Tonight was his.</p><p>“Alright, that’s settled,” Hinata said, bouncing up, “let’s head out!”</p><p>“I can drive,” Akaashi told Bokuto, hooking the keys from his hand. “That way you can drink a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Bokuto said, pulling him closer at the waist. Maybe Akaashi wanted to go out with the team. He was excited to celebrate, but Bokuto was a bit disappointed Akaashi acquiesced so easily. He had been looking forward to the time the two of them spent alone together. Of course, he adored his teammates, but he missed Akaashi and was already mourning the night they wouldn’t get. There would be no French food. There would be no mountains. The sun was already setting. Still, the daisies were lovely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>